New Years Resolution Challenge
by DaniWilder
Summary: Answering Challenge of Ladygris 300-500 words about a resolution that was kept by SGA character. Madison's Resolution.
1. Rodney's Resolution

**A/N: New challenge from **_**Ladygris**_**:  
In no less than 300 and no more than 500 words, write a flash of your favorite SGA character(s) making and keeping a New Year's Resolution.**

**Here is my entry at 494 without ANs. Thanks to _Betherdy Babe_ for brief review. Errors are mine.**

* * *

Rodney resolved to give up coffee one year. It was barely 9am before his wife nearly poured it down his throat.

Then he resolved to give up working past midnight, which lasted into February before a new piece of Ancient technology came back from Pegasus. An angry Jennifer McKay had General Sheppard send him home.

This year Rodney swore he'd succeed. _I'm the Great Rodney McKay, doer of the impossible. _

Giggles and laughter echoed around the breakfast table because Annie and Sophia didn't think their father was that great. He couldn't braid hair or paint toenails without making a mess.

Jennifer stifled her laughter because she knew all that he was capable of.

* * *

"Rodney, it's almost midnight," Jennifer said, awaiting his resolution.

The astrophysicist leaned forward and whispered in his wife's ear. Her eyes widened. "I don't think you'll be able to do that one either."

"Just watch. When next December 31st rolls around you'll see."

"You can't. There's just no way." She was cut off as the clock struck midnight and her husband's lips covered her own.

After a long breath-taking kiss Rodney tugged his wife away from the crowd. "Let's go. With your dad watching the girls I'm taking advantage of our first New Year's Eve alone in nine years."

* * *

The next December 31st found the McKays sitting in their living room joined by General Sheppard as they prepared to welcome the New Year.

"Well?" Rodney asked his wife, a familiar smug look on his face.

"Well _what_?" John asked, picking up a beer.

"Rodney said he'd give up the team last year and I didn't believe him."

"Is that why you left? Because of a New Year's Resolution?" John looked stunned. "You missed discovering those two ZPMs."

Rodney only grinned. "I got something better than two ZedPMs out of it."

"What could possibly be better than that?" John asked. "No offense to you, Jennifer, or the little princesses."

"None taken, John. I know how important Rodney's work is to him, which is why I didn't believe he'd be able to do it." Jennifer smiled brightly at her husband.

A wail erupted dragging her eyes to the doorway next to John's seat. "Excuse me, but someone's hungry."

As Jennifer left for the nursery, John suddenly nodded and smiled. "Did your wife offer you an _incentive_?"

"John, you're still a womanizing _Captain Kirk_ after all these years."

"Hey, only pointing out that a beautiful woman can make a man do crazy things."

"Peter was an unexpected blessing for us. We never thought we'd have another after Sophia. Jen believes without the stress of when or _if_ I'd be home, it was easier for her to get pregnant again." Rodney grinned as he grabbed a beer. "A win for everyone."

"Except your ego." John laughed.

"I've accomplished enough. Time to relax and enjoy my family."

"Relax? You do realize that you'll be in your sixties when he's a teenager?"

"I hate you, Sheppard."

* * *

**A/N: Who's going to take up the challenge next: KoineKid? Destiny? Dale? Ice? DWP? That's right, I'm calling you guys out. ;-D**


	2. Madison's Resolution

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on my previous entry and to everyone for accepting the 'call out'. This is 485 and sorry _KoineKid_, but I couldn't control my muse. Thanks _Betherdy Babe_ for brief beta.**

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why isn't Uncle Mer married?" Madison asked.

Jeannie chuckled. "Because he's scared."

"Scared of a wedding?" Madison had been to one wedding and thought it was fun: dancing, cake and staying up late.

"No, scared of marriage."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him when he's here for New Year's?"

* * *

"So, Jennifer, what do you do?" Madison asked the pretty blond who came home with her uncle.

"I'm a doctor."

"Like Uncle Mer?"

"No, I'm a physician."

"Thanks," Madison said, skipping off to her room. She pulled out her Princess pad and wrote _Doctor_ and _Pretty_ on one side.

* * *

"Do you know how to cook?" Madison asked Jennifer after they had dinner and the physician helped clean-up.

"Um… No, I can't cook."

"Oh." Madison ran back to her room and wrote _No Cooking_ on another page.

"Madison, why would you ask that?" Jeannie asked her daughter once she returned.

"Because Uncle Mer likes to eat."

* * *

The next morning Jennifer was in the kitchen having coffee with her Uncle Mer. "Excellent," Madison whispered.

"Good morning, Madison," Jennifer said, pulling her hand from under the table.

"Good morning, Doctor Keller," she said.

"Madison, you don't have to call her that. You can call her Jennifer," her uncle said, his eyes looking at Jennifer and causing her to turn pink.

"Mommy says I need to show respect to adults who aren't family."

The observant little girl saw more pink on Jennifer's cheeks and some on her uncle's as he took a drink. With a smile Madison Miller resolved to get herself some cousins for the New Year.

* * *

Uncle Mer stood up from his seat next to a beaming Jennifer Keller. It was the rehearsal dinner before their Christmas wedding. He winked at his niece and pulled out two folded-up pieces of paper making the genius-in-training grin.

"Sweetie?" her mother asked, leaning closer.

"Listen, Mother."

Jeannie raised her brows and looked at her husband who shrugged.

"On New Year's morning I found these two pieces of paper under my pillow. On one it says: _Can't cook, Doesn't play piano, Not astrophysicist."_

Jennifer's eyes widened and a red wave washed over her face, but Rodney's sweet smile to his bride seemed to calm her.

"The other paper says: _Smart, Doctor, Pretty, Makes Uncle Mer smile_…"

Jeannie cleared her throat and looked at her only child who smiled and looked back to her uncle.

"_Makes Uncle Mer tell jokes and laughs at them. Hugs and kisses Uncle Mer. Likes kids_."

Laughter and _aww's_ filled the restaurant, which they rented out for the dinner.

"Madison," Rodney addressed his niece. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious that I missed for years."

"And for being smarter than your Uncle," Jennifer added as she rushed around the table to hug her new niece.

"Hurry up with my cousins," Madison whispered in Jennifer's ear causing the physician to nearly choke.

* * *

**A/N: No clue if I've got more up my sleeve or not ;-D**


End file.
